


Плохая концовка (Лис-сэнсей)

by fandom Arfografiya 2020 (fandom_Arfografiya_2020)



Series: Odotte iru youdesuga [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Murder, Single work, victim's point of view
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:13:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25921888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Arfografiya_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Arfografiya%202020
Summary: Одна из плохих концовок сценария
Relationships: Fox-sensei/Arfografiya-kun, Лис-сэнсей/Арфография-кун
Series: Odotte iru youdesuga [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881256
Collections: 4 левел - макси и иллюстрации





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Odotte iru youdesuga](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25921414) by [fandom Arfografiya 2020 (fandom_Arfografiya_2020)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Arfografiya_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Arfografiya%202020). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Notes for the Chapter:**

> 


	2. Альтернативная покраска

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Для тех, кто любит погорячее ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Notes for the Chapter:**

> 


End file.
